


Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur do cute fluffy stuff. Wee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Arthur woke up, his eyes were wide and he was covered in sweat. He tried to scream out for help, but his cries were swallowed by his own terror.   
“Arthur?” Merlin whispered from his spot on the floor “are you okay?” Merlin asked, climbing up onto the bed next to the prince. Arthur shook his head, still too scared to speak, Merlin wriggled closer to him and carefully placing his arm around the young prince, whispered “It’s ok Arthur, I’m here. I promised you I would stay here tonight in case you had more dreams”   
Arthur shivered “But what if these dreams. What if they continue forever?”   
“Then I will be here forever.” Merlin said, he moved closer, until he and Arthur’s chests were touching, Arthur accepted and pressed his forehead against Merlin’s, he opened his mouth to speak but Merlin stopped him by pressing his lips to Arthur’s. Arthur closed his eyes and wrapped both his arms around Merlin’s waist and pulled his body closer to his friend’s. Merlin placed his arms around Arthur’s neck and reached his hands up onto Arthur’s head, and ruffled the prince’s sweaty, blonde hair. Arthur opened his blue eyes and looked deep into Merlin’s brown ones. They released the kiss and smiled at each other. Arthur made the next move, wriggling deeper under his bed cover, he smiled at Merlin who then climbed under with him.  
“Merlin” Arthur whispered, smiling at his friend, who giggled.  
“Yes, Arthur?”  
“I love you.” Arthur said, before pulling Merlin into another kiss, this time it was he who wrapped his arms around Merlin’s neck and stroked his black hair. Arthur rolled over so Merlin was lying on top of him. Merlin put his legs either side of the prince and wrapped arms around Arthur’s neck. Arthur lowered so they were stroking Merlin’s back. Arthur released his lips and whispered “Merlin do you love me too?” Merlin smiled and leaned over Arthur, lifting the prince’s shirt off over his head.  
“Arthur, don’t be an ejit, of course I love you.” Merlin announced. Arthur smiled and pulled Merlin’s shirt off him, abandoning it over the side of the bed.  
Arthur grinned “And what do you love about me most?”  
Merlin laughed “I love your eyes, your body, the way you act so confident in a fight. I love the way you make me feel when I’m around you.”  
He leaned closer to Arthur and kissed him. Arthur put one hand one Merlin’s back and the other on his waist. Merlin had one hand either side of Arthur’s shoulders, their bare chests were pressed up against each other’s. Arthur ran his hand further down Merlin’s back and settled it on the boy’s arse. Merlin admired the action and returned it by placing a hand on Arthur’s chest and ran it up and down his abs. Arthur tilted his head to one side and Merlin titled his the other way, gently licking Arthur’s lips. Arthur willingly accepted and allowed Merlin to endeavour his journey into his mouth. Arthur gasped for air as Merlin ran his cheek down Arthur’s chest, his soft, black hair tickled Arthur’s skin as Merlin laid his head on the prince’s stomach. Merlin closed his eyes as the left side of his head rested on Arthur’s warm skin.  
“Arthur” Merlin mumbled “may I ask what your nightmares are about?”  
Arthur bit his lip and closed his eyes tighter. He let a small whimper escape his lips “Merlin I” He started “I dreamed that you were killed. That you were gone forever.” Merlin climbed up the bed to Arthur “Merlin you were gone… Forever.” Arthur was interrupted as Merlin placed a small kiss on the young prince’s lips and wiped off his tears.  
“Arthur Pendragon, I am not going anywhere. I will always be there for you. I will always protect you. I will always love you. Forever.” Merlin said as he lied down next Arthur. With hands held together, the two boys fell into a peaceful sleep.  
King Pendragon walked into his son Arthur’s bedroom at 9:30 the next morning, wondering why his son wasn’t up yet. As he walked in he saw the two boys asleep in Arthur’s bed. Merlin’s arm was draped across Arthur’s bare chest. Arthur had one hand in Merlin’s hair and the other on Merlin’s thigh. Upon seeing this, the king simply rolled his eyes and sighed “Oh, not again.” Before walking out and leaving the boys together.  
Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> First Story posted on this site, I wrote this ages ago and posted it to Fanfiction.net, and now imma post it here.


End file.
